El amor es ciego
by judy-andersen
Summary: ¿Quien no ha escuchado la frase: el amor es ciego?, bueno pues en esta historia, no sera de que los personajes no saben de quien se enamoran, si no que literalmente, el amor es ciego  lo se pesimo resumen xD, denme una oportunidad ¿si?
1. Chapter 1

olaaaaaaaaaaa~ sinceramente no sabia si publicar o no el fic ya que devo un final alternativo u.u pero me decidi y aqui lo tienen solo les advierto que los primeros capitulos son lentos ya que no me gusta que los personajes se enamoren instantaneamente xD asi que se enamoraran con el tiempo~ espero que les guste^^

Capitulo 1.

La secundaria Raimon, lugar en el cual estudian personas con un gran futuro, lugar en el cual una persona acaba de entrar…

-Chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno con nosotros, su nombre es Atsuya Fubuki- decía el profesor de tercer año, todos inmediatamente clavaron sus miradas en el nuevo estudiante, el cual ni siquiera se inmuto, era algo bajo, su cabello era de un rosa pálido y tenía unos ojos verde-grisáceos.

-Hola, ya oyeron como me llamo, vengo de Hokkaido y me transfirieron por razones personales- dijo indiferente- ¿En dónde me voy a sentar?- pregunto volteando a ver al profesor.

-Siéntate al lado de Shuuya- dijo al momento que un peli-crema de ojos café oscuro se paraba de su asiento, el peli-rosa asintió y se fue a su lugar sin decir palabra- Bueno, retomemos la lección…- el profesor empezó a hablar sin notar que nadie le hacía caso, puesto que la mayoría estaba interesado en el nuevo.

Las clases, para suerte de los alumnos se fueron muy rápido y tan pronto sonó la campana para el almuerzo, todos se pararon y rodearon al peli-rosa, quien solo trataba de ignorarlos.

-¡Apártense!- exclamo un chico castaño con una banda naranja en la cabeza- Lo están asfixiando- dijo, y todos voltearon a ver al peli-rosa el cual asintió ante las palabras del castaño, y poco a poco todos se dispersaron- Hola mi nombre es Endo- dijo animadamente al estar frente a él.

-Hola- contesto el peli-rosa.

-¿Te gusta el futbol?- pregunto rápidamente el castaño.

-Si- respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-¡Genial!- exclamo Endo tomando la mano de Atsuya, parándolo de un jalón y comenzando a correr- Tienes que unirte a nuestro club- decía sin parar de correr.

-¿Podrías soltarme?- pregunto el peli-rosa enojado, puesto que estaba a punto de caerse.

-Ya llegamos- dijo parándose repentinamente, ocasionando que el peli-rosa, se golpeara con su espalda.

-Auch…- dijo sobándose su nariz debido al golpe- ¡Oyes que te pasa!- exclamo enojado, notando como varias miradas se posaban sobre el- ¿Ustedes quiénes son?- pregunto algo desconcertado.

-Mi nombre es Kazemaru, voy en tu salón y disculpa a Endo es algo hiperactivo- dijo con una gotita un peli-celeste.

-Me llamo Midorikawa- decía un peli-verde con una sonrisa.

-Goenji- dijo el peli-crema que se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Quieres unirte al club?- pregunto Endo justo cuando un peli-rojo se iba a presentar.

-No- contesto simplemente- Y aun si quisiera no tendría sentido, no me quedare mucho en esta ciudad- comento.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto algo confundido el capitán.

-Por razones personales- respondió empezando a caminar hacia su salón.

-¡Espera!- exclamo el castaño- Al menos ¿Podrías pensarlo un poco?- pregunto parándose en frente del peli-rosa- Si quieres podrías observar nuestro entrenamiento a la salida, aun si te quedas poco tiempo, sería divertido- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo pensare- dijo retomando su camino al salón.

-Ese chico es raro- comento Kazemaru al pararse al lado del castaño.

-No tanto como Midorikawa- menciono el peli-rojo que había sido ignorado, ganando una risa de sus compañeros y un golpe en la cabeza de parte del mencionado.

-Eres malo Hiroto- dijo el peli-verde haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Hiroto tiene razón, eres raro- decía Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

-Lo dice el emo afeminado- contesto el peli-verde con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿¡A quien le dices afeminado!- exclamo el peli-celeste enojado, lanzándose contra el peli-verde, así comenzando una pequeña lucha entre ambos, la cual era observada por sus tres compañeros.

Las demás clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, hasta que por fin llego la hora de la salida y tal y como dijo el castaño el entrenamiento del club de futbol comenzó.

Este era observado por el peli-rosa, quien se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol.

-Son buenos- susurro observando atentamente sus movimientos.

-Bu- se escucho detrás del peli-rosa, quien salto un poco por el susto, al no esperar algo así, escuchando después una risita la cual lo hizo enojar, para luego voltear a ver al gracioso que lo había espantado, tenía un largo cabello rubio, con unos hermosos ojos rojos a la vista del peli-rosa.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto apartándose de la persona que lo había asustado.

-Me llamo Afuro Terumi, es un placer- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- ¿Qué asías observando al equipo?- pregunto cautelosamente.

-Nada, yo ya me iba- respondió intentando marcharse, pero fue detenido por el rubio quien lo agarro del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo hacia el campo- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto enfadado, pero fue ignorado por Afuro.

-¡Endo!- exclamo al estar en la cancha llamando la atención de los presentes- Hay un chico que quiere unirse al club- comento con una sonrisa.

-¡Atsuya!- dijo acercándose a los dos- Me alegra que haigas decidido unirte- comento al estar frente al peli-rosa.

-Yo nunca he dicho que…-

-Yo le daré su uniforme- fue interrumpido por el rubio, quien lo jalo hacia los vestuarios y le lanzo una camisa con el número nueve- Ponte esta- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Espera yo no dije que quería unirme al club- dijo enojado ante las acciones de Afuro.

-Ya lo sé, pero nos estabas observando por algo, así que nada te cuesta probar, ya verás que te gustara jugar en este equipo- comento guiñándole un ojo, antes de dirigirse a la salida- Te espero afuera- fue lo último que dijo, al ya estar afuera, dejando a él peli-rosa solo, quien soltó un pequeño suspiro, para después quitarse la camisa del uniforme.

-Supongo que una vez no me hará daño- dijo poniéndose la playera del uniforme, para después salir a la cancha.

Y tal y como dijeron Endo y Afuro, se había divertido mucho, tanto que decidió unirse, en lo que quedaba de la semana se quedo a entrenar con los demás, ganando una pequeña rivalidad con Goenji, puesto que al igual que el también era delantero, se hizo buen amigo de todos los del equipo, pero principalmente de, Endo, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Goenji y Afuro.

Ya siendo viernes, y terminando el entrenamiento los siete se encontraban en la cancha descansando, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.

-¿Les gustaría ir a mi casa?- pregunto el peli-rosa ganando la atención de los presentes- Ya terminamos de desempacar así que no habrá problema- comento con una sonrisa.

-Por mi está bien- respondió Kazemaru tomando agua.

-También por mí, quiero ver tu refrigerador- comento Midorikawa sonriendo.

-Entonces iremos a tu casa y aprovecharemos para hacer la tarea juntos- dijo Endo al pararse.

-¿Por qué? Cada quien puede hacerla en su casa- menciono Hiroto.

-Porqué así se nos hará más sencillo- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Solo lo dices porque no tienes idea de cómo hacerla- dijo Goenji, ganando un asentimiento de todos y que a Endo le saliera una pequeña gotita.

-¿Acaso no creen que pueda hacerla yo solo?- pregunto con una carita de perrito regañado.

-No- respondieron todos al instante.

-Que malos son- dijo en una posición fetal haciendo circulitos en el suelo, con un aura depresiva cubriéndolo.

-Dejando a Endo de lado, hay que irnos- menciono Atsuya al pararse y empezando a dirigirse a los vestidores, siendo seguido por todos, excepto Endo, quien aun se encontraba en el suelo y Kazemaru.

-Vamos Endo, yo se que tu puedes hacer la tarea solo- dijo el peli-celeste, tratando de animarlo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto el castaño, volteando a verlo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-C-Claro- respondió este con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Tu si me quieres kaze-chan- dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte, ocasionando que un tierno sonrojo se instalara en las mejillas del peli-celeste.

-Endo, ¿Puedes soltarme?- pregunto el peli-azul, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si claro- respondió el castaño sonriendo- Vamos- dijo tomando la mano de Kazemaru, para empezar a correr hacia los vestidores.

Ya cuando todos se habían cambiado, salieron de la escuela para dirigirse a la casa de Atsuya, la cual no se encontraba muy lejos por lo que se fueron caminando.

Caminaron una media hora antes de pararse en una casa blanca, era grande pero no mucho, el peli-rosa abrió la puerta y espero a que todos pasaran.

-¡Estoy en casa!- exclamo el peli-rosa al entrar.

-Tienes una linda casa- menciono Kazemaru mirando para todos lados.

-Gracias- dijo yendo hacia la sala- Siéntense si no quieren quedarse parados- menciono al sentarse en uno de los sillones que se encontraban hay, a lo cual todos lo imitaron.

-Entonces, ¿comenzamos la tarea?- pregunto Goenji observando a los demás.

-Si- respondieron estos, empezando a sacar sus cosas.

-¿Atsuya?-…

fin capi 1 x3

creo que ya se imaginaran quien es xD espero que les haiga gustado y ya saben cualquier critica es bien aceptada :3  
>gracias por leer~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

olaaaaaaaaaa~ muchas gracias por comentar! :D me alegro el hecho de tener comentarios xDDDDDDD aqui traigo la conti *3*

Capitulo 2.

-¿Atsuya?- se escucho una suave voz- ¿Atsuya estas en casa?- se volvió a escuchar haciendo que el mencionado corriera hacia donde provenía la voz y los demás curiosos, decidieron seguirlo.

Cuando vieron como Atsuya paraba, dirigieron sus miradas hacia las escaleras de las cuales se encontraba bajando un chico muy parecido al peli-rosa, solo que este tenía el cabello plateado y sus ojos se veían apagados.

-¡Shirou!- exclamo el peli-rosa empezando a subir las escaleras- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Sabes que es peligroso que bajes solo las escaleras- dijo el peli-rosa, llegando con el peli-plata, pero ganado una mirada curiosa por parte de sus acompañantes ante el último comentario.

-Perdón, es que escuche tu voz y me extraño que no fueras al cuarto- se disculpo el peli-plata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y dicen que el irresponsable soy yo- decía al cargar al peli-plata en su espalda y empezar a bajar las escaleras, lo cual solo hizo que los demás se le quedaran viendo con confusión.

-¿Quién es él?- se atrevió a preguntar el peli-verde, cuando ya se encontraban abajo, haciendo que Atsuya bajara con cuidado al peli-plata, el cual dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia ellos.

-No conozco esas voces, ¿Acaso trajiste amigos Atsuya?- pregunto el peli-plata ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí, chicos el es Shirou mi hermano, bueno mi gemelo- presento el peli-rosa con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el peli-plata.

-Espera, si eres su hermano, ¿Por qué no te he visto en el instituto?- pregunto curioso Midorikawa.

-Porqué el no puede ir a la escuela- respondió Atsuya con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué?- interrogo.

-Midorikawa- dijo Hiroto con un tono algo amenazante.

-¿Qué?- pregunto- Solo quiero saber- dijo viendo hacia el peli-rojo.

-Yo también quiero saber- comento Endo viendo al peli-rosa.

-Endo- dijo Kazemaru con el mismo tono que Hiroto.

-No puedo ir a la escuela porque soy invidente- respondió el peli-plata con una sonrisa, ganando una mirada de sorpresa por parte del castaño y el peli-verde.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron Endo y Midorikawa al uní sonio, ocasionando que todos se les quedaran viendo con miradas sorprendidas ante su inteligencia, excepto el peli-plata que solo soltó una pequeña risita.

-Invidente se le dice a una persona ciega, en otras palabras una persona que no puede ver- contesto Shirou, mientras que el castaño y el peli-verde procesaban la información.

-¡Perdón no lo sabíamos!- se disculparon ambos rápidamente con una reverencia.

-No tienen porque disculparse- menciono el peli-plata sonriendo.

-Bueno, olvidando eso, te los presentare Shirou- dijo Atsuya colocando al peli-plata frente a sus amigos- El es Kazemaru Ichirouta- dijo colocando una mano de su hermano en el hombro del mencionado.

-Mucho gusto- respondió el peli-azul.

-Igualmente- dijo el peli-plata con una sonrisa- ¿Puedo?- pregunto recorriendo el cuello de Kazemaru con la mano que tenía en su hombro hasta llegar a su mejilla.

-C-Claro- respondió algo extrañado y con un pequeño sonrojo por la acción del peli-plata, sintiendo como la mano de Shirou empezaba a recorrer su cara.

-Tranquilo, lo hace solo para poder saber cómo eres- comento el peli-rosa.

-Listo Kazemaru-kun- dijo el peli-plata retirando la mano de la cara del peli-azul.

-Bueno el es Endo Mamoru- dijo el peli-rosa colocando la mano de su hermano en el hombro del mencionado.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el castaño para que el peli-plata hiciera lo mismo que con Ichirouta.

Así fueron pasando, hasta que solo quedaba el peli-crema, el cual no había apartado un solo segundo la vista de aquel peli-plata, observando detenidamente cada movimiento que hacía.

-El es Shuuya Goenji- dijo el peli-rosa, para colocar la mano de su hermano en su hombro.

-Mucho gusto- dijo, para sentir como la mano del peli-plata se empezaba a mover por su cara, sintiendo la suavidad y la calidez de esta.

-Es un placer Goenji-kun- decía al retirar su mano de la cara del mencionado, para después regalarle una tierna sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya que se conocen, vamos a la sala- dijo el peli-rosa tomando el brazo de su hermano para guiarlo, siendo seguido por los otros-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mamá?- pregunto Atsuya a su hermano.

-Fue a comprar la despensa, papá ya salió del trabajo y dijo que la esperaría en el súper mercado- respondió Shirou al sentir como su hermano soltaba su brazo, empezó a buscar con las manos un lugar para sentarse, tan pronto sintió un sillón tomo asiento.

-Y no pudo esperar a que yo llegara- reprocho el peli-rosa.

-Tranquilo, se fue unos minutos antes de que llegaras, además estaba en el cuarto así que no pudo haberme pasado nada- tranquilizo el peli-plata a su hermano.

-Está bien, pero la próxima vez tratare de llegar más temprano- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-No sabía que eras tan sobreprotector Atsuya- menciono Midorikawa con una sonrisa burlona.

-Déjalo Midorikawa, es bueno que cuide de su hermano menor- regaño Kazemaru al peli-verde.

-Etto… chicos - dijo Shirou con una voz tímida ganando la atención de los dos- Yo soy el mayor- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Enserió?- preguntaron al uní sonio.

-Si- respondieron ambos gemelos.

-No lo parece- menciono Afuro, a lo cual todos asintieron.

-Ya nos lo han dicho- dijeron con una sonrisa los gemelos.

-Eso es raro- comento Hiroto.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron los hermanos ladeando la cabeza.

-Eso, que hablen al mismo tiempo- respondió el peli-verde, ganando una risa por parte de los Fubuki.

-Se podría decir que es una costumbre- mencionaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

-Ya dejen de hablar así- dijo el peli-rojo algo nervioso.

-Muy bien- decía el peli-rosa con una sonrisa.

-¡Chicos ya llegamos!- se escucho la voz de una mujer, la cual se asomo en la sala, viendo a todos en la sala con una sonrisa- Así que Atsuya trajo amigos, mucho gusto chicos- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Con que Atsuya trajo amigos- decía un hombre acercándose- Es un placer- decía al entrar en la sala, para luego dirigir su mirada al peli-plata y luego pasarla rápidamente a su reloj- Shirou, será mejor que dejes a tu hermano y sus amigos y vallas al cuarto- decía yendo hacia la cocina.

-Si papá- dijo el peli-plata parándose de donde estaba.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Atsuya viendo a su padre.

-Osamu-san no tarda en venir- respondió su madre- Atsuya, ¿Podrías llevarlo a cambiarse? Tengo que comenzar a hacer la comida- decía la mujer yendo hacia la cocina con varias bolsas en mano.

-Claro, enseguida vengo- les decía el peli-rosa a los chicos, quienes estaban callados.

-No- lo detuvo el peli-plata-Yo puedo solo después de todo es más fácil subir las escaleras que bajarlas - dijo empezando a caminar.

-¿Y la ropa?- pregunto el peli-rosa.

-Ya está en mi cama- respondió el peli-plata con una sonrisa.

-Escalón- dijo Atsuya al ver como su hermano casi tropieza.

-Gracias- comento este al desaparecer por la puerta.

-Tu hermano es muy lindo- comento Afuro ganando una mirada asesina de Atsuya.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto mirando mal al rubio.

-Que es lindo- respondió con un encogimiento de hombros sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Te voy a…-

-Se ve frágil- susurro Shuuya interrumpiendo al peli-rosa, quien al igual que los otros se le quedo viendo.

-Que no te engañe su apariencia Goenji-baka- dijo Atsuya recargándose en el sillón- Shirou, es sin duda la persona más fuerte que he conocido- decía con una tierna sonrisa.

-Estoy listo- se escucho la voz de Shirou, quien apareció en la puerta de la sala- Ya ves Atsuya, ahora puedo bajar las escaleras, solo era cosa de intentarlo sin ayuda, así que ya no te causare tantas molestias- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, al momento que se oía el timbre de la puerta…

fin capi. 2 :D

espero que les haiga gustado, y cualquier tritica es bien aceptada ^^

gracias por leer~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola... etto... perdon por la demora! lo lamento mucho, procurare subir mas rapido los capitulos, y MoonShade-wolf, gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haiga gustado, y respecto a tu sugerencia, me podrias recomendar a un beta, claro si no es mucha molestia, aqui esta el capi 3...

Capitulo 3.

-Yo voy- se escucho la voz de la madre de los Fubuki- Osamu-san, pase por favor, Shirou está en la sala- se volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer, seguido de unos pasos hasta que un hombre de tez blanca y un largo cabello negro ondulado entrara por la puerta de la sala y se posara atrás del peli-plata.

-Buenas tardes- saludo con una reverencia al ver a los chicos que se encontraban hay, para después colocar una mano en el hombro del peli-plata-¿Cómo esta mi alumno favorito?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien Osamu-sensei- saludo el peli-plata con una sonrisa.

-¿Hiciste la tarea?- interrogo.

-Toda- respondió con un asentimiento.

-Muy bien entonces con su permiso Shirou y yo nos retiramos al jardín para empezar sus clases- dijo tomando el brazo del peli-plata- Hoy tendrás un examen sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa empezando a caminar.

-Eso no es justo Osamu-sensei- reprocho Shirou.

-Claro que sí, no puedo permitir que te relajes demasiado- contesto al salir de la sala.

-¿Quién era él?- pregunto el peli-verde tan pronto la sala se puso en silencio.

-El maestro de Shirou- respondió Atsuya.

-Pensé que no estudiaba- comento mirando al peli-rosa.

-Que no vaya a la escuela no quiere decir que no estudie- dijo teniendo su libreta en mano- Incluso puedo asegurar que es más listo que tu- menciono con una sonrisa ganando una risa por parte de Endo- No sé porque te ríes Endo, también es más listo que tu- comento ganando unas risas de los demás- Ustedes tampoco deberían reír- dijo al momento que todos en la sala se quedaban callados- Muy bien vamos a comenzar la tarea- dijo ganando un asentimiento de los demás.

Tan pronto acabaron la tarea se pusieron a hablar de cosas de la escuela y del futbol, principalmente de un torneo que se aproximaba.

-Según me dijo Natsumi, podremos participar en el torneo futbol frontera si ganamos el próximo partido- decía Endo entusiasmado- Seguramente ganaremos si seguimos así y ahora con Atsuya en el equipo no habrá nadie que no podamos derrotar ¿Verdad Kazemaru?- le pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos como si de un niño se tratase.

-Claro que sí, nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes- respondió con una sonrisa el peli-azul.

-Obviamente desde que yo llegue al equipo nadie nos ha derrotado- dijo Atsuya orgulloso.

-Desde que tú llegaste no hemos tenido ningún partido- dijo Midorikawa con una pequeña risa.

-Por eso mismo, nadie nos ha querido retar porque yo estoy en el equipo y temen que el gran Atsuya, los derrote sin ningún esfuerzo- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Lo que tú digas- dijo Goenji con los ojos cerrados.

-Exactamente lo que yo digo es la verdad- dijo con una pequeño asentimiento, haciendo que a los demás les apareciera una gotita en la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio- suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Chicos la comida esta lista- dijo entrando la madre de Atsuya- Así que vallan a lavarse las manos- dijo para después retirarse.

-Muy bien ya oyeron a mamá, así que apúrense a ella no le gusta esperar- decía el peli-rosa parándose del sillón.

-No nos dijiste que comeríamos aquí- dijo Kazemaru al imitar al peli-rosa.

-¿Acaso no quieren comer?- pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-¡Yo sí!- exclamaron Endo y Midorikawa al uní sonio.

-Parece que nos quedaremos sin comer- susurro Afuro al pararse- ¿En dónde está el baño?- le pregunto Atsuya.

-Acompáñenme- dijo al salir de la sala y dirigirlos hacia el baño, tan pronto todos se habían lavado las manos se dirigieron al comedor en donde ya se encontraban Shirou y su padre sentados.

-Seguro no quieres quedarte a comer Osamu-san- dijo la madre de los Fubuki quien se encontraba cerca junto con el peli-negro.

-No gracias, tengo unas cosas que hacer y bueno no las puedo dejar para más tarde- respondió con una sonrisa, para después dirigirse a donde estaba el peli-plata y posar una de sus manos en su cabeza- Cuídate mucho Shirou y asegúrate de terminar toda la tarea- dijo revolviendo los cabellos de este.

-Si- contesto el peli-plata con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mañana y Atsuya pórtate bien- se despidió yendo asía la puerta.

-Muy bien niños tomen asiento- dijo la señora al sentarse al lado de su esposo, a lo cual todos la imitaron y empezaron a comer.

Platicaron un poco, rieron y Midorikawa casi termina con toda la comida, de no ser por Hiroto quien le prometió un helado si dejaba algo para ellos, el resto de la tarde la pasaron en el jardín jugando un pequeño partido entre ellos incluso Shirou se les unió por unos minutos, aunque Atsuya procuraba estar cerca de él para que al menos pateara el balón unas cuantas veces.

Ya pasadas unas horas, todos tuvieron que retirarse a sus casas, dejando así solos a los gemelos quienes decidieron subir a su cuarto a petición de Shirou puesto que el tenia tarea que hacer.

-¿Qué tal te parecieron los chicos?- pregunto Atsuya estando en su cama con la vista hacia el techo.

-Son muy agradables, tienes suerte por tener amigos así- respondió el peli-plata sonriendo.

-Tú también tienes suerte-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto el peli-plata ladeando la cabeza.

-Porqué ahora también son tus amigos- respondió Atsuya con una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto si algún día podre verlos- susurro con la mirada gacha.

-Los veras, eso es seguro- dijo Atsuya acercándose a su hermano- Además, recuerda que esa es la principal razón por la que estamos en aquí, el doctor dijo que en Inazuma había más posibilidad de encontrar un donante de cornea compatible contigo- decía al poner una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Pero aun no es seguro que haiga uno-.

-No digas eso, tienes que ser más optimista, ya verás que encontraran uno- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, es muy pronto como para perder las esperanzas- comento Shirou son una enorme sonrisa.

-Así se habla- decía Atsuya sonriendo.

Mientras que en la residencia de cierto peli-crema…

-Estoy en casa- decía Shuuya al cerrar la puerta.

-Bienvenido a casa oni-chan- decía una pequeña niña castaña con unos hermosos ojos negros, quien se dirigía a abrazar a su hermano- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto al estar entre los brazos de Goenji.

-Muy bien gracias- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Dónde está papá?- pregunto al separase de su hermanita.

-No ha llegado aun y tienes suerte debiste haber avisado que llegarías tarde - reprocho la pequeña haciendo un pequeño puchero, ocasionando una pequeña risa por parte de su hermano.

-Lo siento, la próxima vez te avisare- dijo con una sonrisa, para después dirigirse a su habitación, tan pronto cerró la puerta soltó un gran suspiro, dejo su maleta en el suelo y se tumbo en la cama- _Shirou Fubuki, me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que se oculta tras esa sonrisa?-…_

Fin capi 3 :D

espero que les haiga gustado, cualquier, duda, critica o sugerencia, es bien aceptada, gracias por leer^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, perdon por tardar tanto, prometo que desde este dia sera una actualizacion cada dos dias! quiero agradecer mucho el comentario de MoonShade-Wolf, asi que aqui esta la conti~

Capitulo 4.

-¡Atsuya!- exclamo Kazemaru al pasarle el balón al mencionado, el cual lo recibió y avanzo rápidamente por la cancha.

Ya era miércoles y estaban teniendo el partido que decidiría si participarían en el torneo futbol frontera, estaban en el segundo tiempo a unos cuantos minutos de terminar el partido y tenían que meter un gol para poder ganar, Atsuya se encontraba cerca de la portería cuando pateo el balón fuertemente esperando que aquel anhelado gol se cometiera…

-¡Y el portero lo detiene! Eso estuvo muy cerca- decía el narrador del partido con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¡El partido aun no termina chicos, sigan intentándolo!- exclamo Endo desde la portería, intentando animarlos, mientras que Atsuya se encontraba arrodillado en la cancha respirando agitadamente por el cansancio, para después ver hacia las gradas en las que se encontraban sus padres y su hermano, que aunque no pudiera ver el partido sabía lo que pasaba gracias al narrador.

-¡Tu puedes Atsuya, no te rindas!- exclamo él peli-plata desde su lugar dándole ánimos a su hermano pequeño, quien solo sonrió, para después pararse y comenzar a correr para intentar quitarle el balón a su rival.

Tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad, le quito el balón a su contrincante y empezó a correr nuevamente a la portería rival, cuando unos chicos bloquearon su camino.

-¡Goenji!- exclamo al pasarle el balón al peli-crema quien lo recibió para dirigirse a la portería, cuando vio a Atsuya corriendo a su lado le paso el balón al ver que lo iban a bloquear.

El peli-rosa nuevamente volvió a patear el balón hacia aquella red que era protegida por el portero…

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!- grito el narrador al ver como el balón se adentraba a aquella portería, ganando varios aplausos y gritos por parte del público, como también del equipo ganador que empezó a celebrar tan pronto el silbato anuncio el final del partido.

-Muy bien hecho Atsuya- dijo Goenji al acercarse al peli-rosa, quien se encontraba con Afuro.

-Gracias Goenji-baka- dijo con una sonrisa al estrechar la mano del otro delantero.

Cuando la gente empezó a retirarse, el equipo ganador se quedo a celebrar, aunque pasadas unas horas se fueron retirando hasta solo quedar Endo, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Goenji, Afuro y el peli-rosa, quienes se dirigieron a casa de este ultimo.

-Muchas felicidades chicos- saludo el peli-plata tan pronto llegaron a su casa, salieron todos al jardín a seguir celebrando un poco.

-¿No es genial? Ahora participaremos en futbol frontera y si ganamos podremos participar en futbol frontera internacional, podremos competir con personas de todo el mundo- decía Endo animado sin dejar de comer las golosinas que se encontraban hay.

-Tranquilo Endo, primero tenemos que practicar mucho para poder ganarle a los equipos más fuertes del país- dijo Kazemaru- Y deja de comer tan rápido te vas a atorar- regaño intentando quitarle la comida a Endo.

-No seas aguafiestas Kazemaru, deja que coma todo lo que quiera- decía Midorikawa devorando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, bajo la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

-Genial, ya se acabaron todo y apenas llevamos aquí veinte minutos- dijo Hiroto con una gotita al ver como toda la comida había desaparecido.

-Entonces vamos a comprar, no quiero que vallan a la cocina- dijo Atsuya al pararse de donde estaba- Los dos glotones irán conmigo y necesito a tres personas más para poder cargar lo que comprare- decía al mirar hacia los chicos.

-Yo iré- dijo Kazemaru parándose de su lugar.

-Yo también- comento Hiroto imitando al peli-azul.

-Yo no me quedare aquí- menciono Afuro yendo hacia el peli-rosa.

-Entonces, Goenji te quedaras aquí con Shirou, mas te vale no hacer nada pervertido- amenazo antes de ser empujado a la salida por el rubio seguido de todos los demás, dejando al peli-crema y al peli-plata con un pequeño sonrojo ante su último comentario.

-Yo no soy un pervertido- musito enojado al ser ofendido por Atsuya, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el peli-plata, quien aun tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas_- Ahora que recuerdo nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, bueno no es que realmente que quisiera hablar con él, es solo que al ser hermano de Atsuya y como él es mi compañero de equipo, supongo que debo conocerlo mejor ¿No?- _estos pensamientos surcaban la cabeza del peli-crema, sin apartar la vista del mayor de los Fubuki.

-Goenji-kun…- susurro el peli-plata sacando a Shuuya de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?- pregunto mirando confundido a Shirou.

-Tú no hablas mucho ¿Verdad?- interrogo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo algo desconcertado.

-Bueno, las veces que han venido, por lo regular escucho las voces de todos muy seguido, pero solo escucho tu voz unas cuantas veces y solo es cuando te vas o haces pequeños comentarios sobre lo que dicen los otros- respondió jugando con sus dedos.

-Es cierto no me gusta hablar mucho, prefiero escuchar a los demás, aunque tú no te quedas atrás, tampoco he escuchado mucho tu voz y si la escucho es principalmente para hablar con Atsuya- comento con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, supongo que a mí tampoco me gusta hablar mucho- menciono con una risita nerviosa, que cuando termino un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ambos, hasta que se escucho a lo lejos una sirena, lo cual hizo que el peli-crema volteara un poco la cabeza para ver como una ambulancia pasaba rápidamente.

-No entiendo porqué luchan por seguir viviendo- susurro al ver como la ambulancia se perdía de vista.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Shirou al no haberlo escuchado bien.

-Se me hace tonto que las personas luchen por seguir viviendo, no tiene caso la muerte nos llega a todos tarde o temprano- respondió cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto confundido.

-Porque es la verdad, es incluso egoísta de su parte el querer seguir con vida, solo se están dañando a sí mismos y a las personas que esperan que estén bien, para que luego se den por vencidos y los demás sufran mas por su culpa- contesto con la mirada gacha.

-¿Te parece egoísta que una persona quiera vivir?- pregunto incrédulo el peli-plata- ¿Que quiera seguir estando con las personas que quiere? ¿Eso es ser egoísta?- interrogo alzando un poco la voz.

-Sí, lo es- respondió secamente.

-¿Y las personas que quieren morir?-.

-Esas personas solo se hacen un favor a sí mismas y a los demás, no tiene sentido el estar vivo si no quieres- respondió viendo al peli-plata.

-Tienes una forma muy extraña de pensar- dijo negando con la cabeza- Son más egoístas las personas que quieren morir, dejan todo para irse de la manera fácil sin pensar en nadie más que en sí mismos - menciono con los ojos cerrados.

-No entiendo por qué dices eso- comento desviando la mirada- A demás hablas como si conocieras muy bien el tema- menciono volviendo a ver al peli-plata.

-Es porque yo sé lo que siente, el querer morir- susurro ganando un silencio por parte del peli-crema, quien solo se quedo viéndolo con sorpresa.

-¡Ya llegamos!- anuncio Midorikawa al entrar, pero se quedo callado al ver como Goenji miraba a Shirou.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- pregunto Afuro quien entro seguido por los demás.

-No es nada Afuro-kun- respondió el mayor de los Fubuki con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien- dijo lentamente para después colocar la comida en la mesa- ¡Entonces sigamos celebrando!- exclamo recibiendo un grito de consentimiento por parte de los demás, los chicos se pusieron a platicar animadamente, con Endo y Midorikawa que seguían comiendo, sin notar como el peli-crema no apartaba su mirada del peli-plata quien charlaba con Kazemaru y Hiroto.

Fin capi 4 :D

bueno espero que les haiga gustado, cualquier duda critica o sugerencia es bien aceptada^^

gracias por leer~


	5. Chapter 5

Hola~ aqui traigo el capi 8D me tarde un poco lo se xD pero aqui esta:

Capitulo 5.

Un mes después de haber ganado el partido para participar en el torneo futbol frontera, los chicos ya habían enfrentado a varios de los equipos que participaban solo quedaba la fina la cual sería en tres días, todos estaban entusiasmados debido a eso, solo faltaba un equipo por derrotar.

Los días se fueron rápido, cada vez que ganaban un partido iban a casa de Atsuya para celebrar puesto que todos se habían vuelto muy amigos de Shirou y querían que él estuviera en su celebración, aunque Goenji ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra incluso trataba de evitar tener que ir a casa del peli-rosa, después de la pequeña platica que había tenido con el mayor de los Fubuki no sabía que podría decirle, los demás lo notaron y preguntaron el porqué pero siempre les decía que no era nada, principalmente porque no quería que Atsuya se molestara con él.

Ahora mismo todos se encontraban en su salón y Goenji tenía la vista puesta afuera de la ventana, pensando en una manera de iniciar una plática con Shirou, para intentar olvidar lo que el peli-plata le había dicho.

-_Shirou, ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos el pasado y empezamos de nuevo? No eso suena como si hubiéramos peleado, entonces ¿Cómo te ha ido? Eso es muy simple, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?... Espera ¿Como llego eso hay? –_ Shuuya negó un poco con la cabeza ante este último pensamiento- Simplemente debería aparentar que no paso nada- susurro viendo como el peli-rosa entraba al salón.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Afuro al ver las enormes ojeras que tenía el peli-rosa, el cual se sentó y recargo su cabeza en el pupitre- Parece que no dormiste en toda la noche- comento al acercarse junto con los otros.

-Es que no dormí, bueno dormí una hora- contesto con un pequeño bostezo.

-¿Por qué?- interrogo Hiroto.

-Shirou se enfermo anoche- respondió ganando unas miradas de preocupación por parte de los demás he interés por parte del peli-crema al escuchar la mención del peli-plata.

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Kazemaru.

-Bueno, tenía fiebre y vomito- respondió viendo a los demás- Y me quede despierto para cuidarlo junto con mis padres- comento viendo a los demás.

-Eres tan lindo con tu hermano Atsuya- menciono Afuro abrazando al peli-rosa, el cual se sonrojo un poco ante la acción del rubio.

-Y, ¿Cómo esta?- cuestiono el peli-verde.

-Bueno, cuando vine estaba dormido pero aun tenía fiebre- contesto intentando zafarse del abrazo que le estaban dando.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal si vamos a verlo?- pregunto Endo- Eso podría animarlo- dijo viendo a los demás.

-Yo quiero ir- comento el peli-azul.

-Yo también- respondieron los otros.

-¿Tu vas Goenji?- pregunto el castaño volteando a ver al peli-crema, quien solo asintió en respuesta- Muy bien entonces todos iremos al terminar la escuela- menciono con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y el entrenamiento?- pregunto Midorikawa viendo al capitán.

-No nos pasara nada si no entrenamos por un día- contesto con un leve encogimiento de hombros, ganando miradas sorprendidas por parte de los presentes- ¿Qué?- cuestiono ladeando la cabeza.

-Endo ¿Tu dijiste eso?- menciono Hiroto incrédulo ante las palabras del castaño.

-¿Te sientes bien?- interrogo preocupado Kazemaru.

-Claro que si, para mí los amigos son más importantes que el futbol, porqué sin amigos no podría jugar, además ¿Quien podría jugar solo?- dijo con un asentimiento para demostrar su punto.

-A veces me sorprendes Endo, muy pocas veces, extremadamente escasas, casi nunca de hecho- decía Afuro quien ahora estaba sentado con Atsuya en sus piernas, quien aun intentaba zafarse.

-Gracias- dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-Eso no fue un cumplido- menciono Kazemaru negando con la cabeza.

-No importa, para mí lo fue- dijo para ir a sentarse en su lugar ya que el profesor había entrado.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, y cuando acabaron se dirigieron a la casa de Atsuya como lo habían acordado, ya estando ahí subieron al cuarto en donde se encontraba Shirou.

-No hagan mucho ruido- dijo el peli-rosa al entrar a la habitación, había dos camas y en una Shirou estaba profundamente dormido-Pasen- susurro al entrar y dirigirse a la cama en la que se encontraba su hermano- Ne, Shirou, despierta- susurro moviendo un poco el hombro del peli-plata, quien abrió lentamente sus ojos y dio un pequeño bostezo.

-Hola Atsuya, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?- contesto colocando una mano en la frente del peli-plata.

-Ya estoy mejor, solo es un poco de fiebre- respondió- Perdón por no dejarte dormir- susurro, ganando una pequeña risa del peli-rosa.

-No tienes porque disculparte lo hice con gusto- menciono con una sonrisa- Por cierto unas personas vinieron a visitarte- dijo dando señal a los chicos para que se acercaran.

-Shirou estaba tan preocupado por ti- decía Midorikawa abrazando fuertemente al peli-plata con unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-Lo vas a matar- dijo Kazemaru al apartar al peli-verde del mayor de los Fubuki- Me alegra mucho que estés mejor, nos tenias preocupados- comento sentándose en la orilla de la cama en donde estaba el peli-plata.

-Lo siento- susurro el peli-plata.

-No tienes porque disculparte, somos amigos y es normal preocuparse por uno- dijo Hiroto colocando una mano en el hombro de Shirou.

-Hiroto tiene razón, somos tus amigos- siguió Afuro.

-Y siempre estaremos a tu lado, excepto en las horas de escuela y los entrenamientos- dijo el castaño ganando una risita por parte del peli-plata.

-Gracias chicos- comento Shirou con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu no piensas decirle nada Goenji?- pregunto el rubio volteando a ver a Shuuya quien se mantenía callado en una esquina del cuarto.

-¿Yo? Bueno…- decía nervioso con una mano en la cabeza.

-Me alegra que haigas venido Goenji-kun- dijo el peli-plata.

-Shirou- susurro viendo al mencionado, para luego ver a los demás- Chicos ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con él unos minutos?- pregunto ganando una mirada sorprendida de los demás.

-¿Por qué?- interrogo Atsuya rápidamente.

-Tengo algo que quiero decirle, pero necesito que sea a solas- respondió mirando al peli-rosa.

-Está bien- dijo Afuro antes de que Atsuya pudiera decir otra palabra- Vamos chicos- decía empujando a todos de la habitación, quienes se estaban quejando un poco principalmente Atsuya- Ellos necesitan hablar sin que nadie los interrumpa- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a Shirou y a Shuuya completamente solos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Goenji-kun?- pregunto el peli-plata después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Bueno, yo….-

Fin capi 5...

lo se esta muy corto xD pero bueno el lunes pongo conti xD

Gracias por leer~


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, quiero darles las gracias por comentar, me animo mucho eso y como prometí hoy traigo el sexto capitulo, espero que les guste:

Capitulo 6.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Goenji-kun?- pregunto el peli-plata después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Bueno, yo…- decía algo nervioso, pero di un suspiro y fue a sentarse en la cama que estaba frente al peli-plata- Es sobre lo que hablamos el mes pasado- dijo con la mirada fija en Shirou.

-¿Qué tiene eso?- pregunto confundido.

-Bueno, específicamente es sobre lo último que dijiste, eso de que tu… sabias lo que se sentía el querer morir, ¿Qué paso para que no quisieras seguir viviendo?- interrogo seriamente, para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- _Se supone que no quería que recordara eso- _se dijo internamente.

-Te diré- contesto el peli-plata, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Shuuya.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Sí, pero…- pauso para voltear la cabeza a donde se encontraba el peli-crema- Primero tú tienes que responderme algo-.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto algo confundido.

-¿Tu perdiste a alguien?- cuestiono sin ninguna expresión, mientras que Goenji lo miraba sorprendido para después bajar la mirada.

-Si…- susurro apretando los puños- Cuando era pequeño mi mamá falleció- menciono con la mirada triste.

-Fue por una enfermedad, ¿Cierto?-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto incrédulo el peli-crema.

-Por tus palabras- respondió para alzar la cabeza como si estuviera viendo el techo- _es egoísta de su parte el querer seguir con vida, solo se están dañando a sí mismos y a las personas que esperan que estén bien, para que luego se den por vencidos y los demás sufran mas por su culpa, _cuando escuche eso pude percibir que había tristeza en tu voz y lo primero que pensé fue que alguien cercano a ti había muerto por una enfermedad o algún accidente, pero no creí que fuera por algo tan simple como un accidente- respondió en un susurro.

-Atsuya tenía razón, eres muy listo- comento con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué enfermedad tenia?- cuestiono sin tomarle importancia al último comentario.

-Cáncer- murmuro en respuesta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo duro?-.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-.

-Solo responde-.

-Seis meses- respondió desviando la mirada- Yo confiaba en ella- susurro con un tono entrecortado.

-¿Por qué confiabas en ella?- pregunto sin moverse.

-¡Ella me dijo que se recuperaría, que estaría bien, que saldría pronto del hospital y todo volvería a la normalidad!- exclamo con los ojos llorosos- Y solo me engaño, se dio por vencida y murió sin pensar en nosotros, sin pensar en mi papa, en mi hermana y en mí, si no estaría bien ¿Por qué me mintió? Solo hizo que me hiciera ilusiones ante falsas palabras- decía sintiendo como unas cuantas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Y, ¿Por qué dices que no pensaba en ustedes?- cuestiono volteando la cabeza a donde provenía la voz de Goenji- Has pensado que, ¿Ella no quería darse por vencida?, tu dijiste que la muerte les llega a todos tarde o temprano, y por más que luchara su final ya había llegado-.

-Pero aun así, no tenia porqué decir que se recuperaría si no era verdad- susurro desviando la mirada.

-Ella no podría saber que iba a morir, tu madre solo te dijo lo que ella creía, porque quería estar bien para no abandonarlos, para estar con ustedes, no puedes decirle mentirosa o egoísta por haber querido vivir- comento escuchando pequeños sollozos por parte de su acompañante- Yo pienso que, ella solamente estaba pensando en ustedes al decir que se recuperaría y que tu, tu solo intentas hacerla culpable de algo inevitable, solo para no sentir que no pudiste hacer nada por ella-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no puedes saber lo que ella pensaba- dijo negando con la cabeza- Dime, ¿Tienes idea de lo que es ver a una persona querida en una situación así?, ¿Sabes lo que es perder a tu madre a los ocho años?, ¿Tener que explicarle a tu hermanita que su madre ya no estará con ellos?-preguntaba dando vueltas por la habitación con sus manos en la cabeza, para luego dirigir su mirada al peli-plata- Desde que murió, he tenido tantas ganas de poder verla y no puedo hacerlo por más que lo pida-susurro sin apartar la mirada de Shirou.

-Yo tampoco puedo verla- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Pero puedo sentirla y eso basta para mí-.

-Yo no puedo sentirla-.

-Porque no quieres hacerlo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tu madre siempre estará contigo, si, quizás no puedes verla, pero eso no quiere decir que no te este cuidando desde donde sea que se encuentre, simplemente tienes que querer sentirla y dejar de culparla por no estar físicamente- dijo con los ojos cerrados- Ven- decía haciéndole señas a Shuuya para que se sentara a su lado- Acuéstate y pon tu cabeza en mis piernas- ordeno sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Shuuya con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Fingirás que yo soy tu mamá- respondió al sentir como el peli-crema se sentaba en su cama.

-¿Qué? Yo no voy a hacer eso- negó al intentar pararse, pero fue jalado del brazo por Shirou cayendo acostado en la cama.

-Lo harás-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque yo lo digo, ahora pon tu cabeza en mis piernas- ordeno con la voz firme.

-Está bien- suspiro al no querer hacer enojar al peli-plata, para luego colocar su cabeza en las piernas de Shirou al momento que un pequeño sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas.

-Cierra los ojos- susurro al pasar sus manos por el cabello de Shuuya, el cual obedeció las palabras del peli-plata- Shuuya-chan, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?- pregunto suavemente sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos del mencionado.

-¿Enserio tengo que responder?- pregunto con una risa al escuchar la voz del peli-plata.

-Si- respondió seriamente jalando un poco los cabellos que estaba acariciando, oyendo una pequeña queja del peli-crema haciéndolo sonreír.

-Me fue bien- respondió en un susurro, para luego sentir como jalaba nuevamente sus cabellos- Me fue bien mamá- murmuro con un pequeño sonrojo- _No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto- _se decía a si mismo sonrojado.

-Me alegra mucho eso, dime ¿Cuánto falta para tu partido de futbol?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Faltan tres días, los chicos y yo estamos entrenando mucho para poder ganar- respondió intentando seguir el juego del peli-plata.

-Eso está muy bien, ya quiero verte metiendo muchos goles- decía con ánimo en su voz.

-¿Iras a verme?- pregunto confundido.

-Claro que sí, yo nunca me perdería uno solo de tus partidos- contesto sonriendo.

-Te dedicare un gol, ya verás me esforzare mucho- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero, Shuuya-chan, ¿Me prometerías algo?-.

-Claro mamá, lo que tú quieras-.

-Quiero que me prometas que recordaras, sin importar nada, que te amo, y que siempre estaré contigo- menciono con la voz suave, depositando un pequeño beso en la frente del peli-crema.

-Te lo prometo mamá- susurro con una sonrisa, pensando que en las palabras que su madre le había dicho antes de morir, pero que ya había olvidado.

"_Yo siempre estaré contigo" _

Un silencio se instalo en el cuarto después de eso, Shuuya seguía con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa en sus labios y con su cabeza sobre las piernas del peli-plata, el cual seguía acariciando los cabellos del peli-crema con delicadeza.

-Gracias- susurro el peli-crema rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido su acompañante.

-Por esto, muchas gracias- murmuro sin abrir los ojos.

-No tienes porque agradecer- dijo Shirou sin dejar de pasar su mano por los cabellos de Shuuya, otro agradable silencio se instalo entre ambos, hasta que nuevamente fue roto por el peli-crema, al toser en voz baja.

-No le dirás de esto a nadie, ¿Cierto?- pregunto algo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Claro que no- respondió el peli-plata con una risita.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que sus amigos estaban pegados a la puerta, así escuchando absolutamente todo lo que habían dicho, Midorikawa, Kazemaru y Afuro se estaban secando unas cuantas lagrimas que habían salido involuntariamente, Endo y Hiroto solo sonreían comprensivamente, mientras que Atsuya tenía una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

-_Shirou… tú ciertamente eres una persona muy fuerte, ya que recordar algo así con una sonrisa, es algo que yo nunca podría hacer…-_

Fin capi 6. :D

Se que estubo algo raro, de hecho mucho xD asi que cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien aceptada^^

Gracias por leer~


	7. Chapter 7

Hola~ bueno al parecer no gusto el capi anterior ;w; y si me deprimio pero bueno xD ya lo dice en mi perfil, terminare cada cosa que publique uwú, creo que este sera el ultimo fic que escriba, ¿porque?, en primera como dice mi mama: Esto no me llevara a ninguna parte. Y ya con la escuela no tengo mucho tiempo, asi que subire un capi por dia, ya le faltan pocos para acabar y no los distraigo mas:

Capitulo 7.

-Recuerden, siempre tiene que haber alguien sujetando a Shirou, no pueden permitir que se pierda de vista y tu Shirou si ya no sientes ningún contacto no te muevas de ese lugar que ellos se darán cuenta y regresaran- daba instrucciones la madre de los Fubuki, mientras acomodaba la ropa del peli-plata, quien solo sonreía nerviosamente.

-Tranquila mamá, no pasara nada- intentaba hablar con ella el peli-rosa.

Ya habían pasado dos meses y los chicos ganaron el torneo futbol frontera, y tal y como Goenji había prometido el primer gol se lo dedico a su madre, este ahora tenía una buena relación con Shirou, se habían vuelto buenos amigos con el pasar de los días, y todos pudieron notar eso, solo que nunca mencionaron que habían escuchado la charla tenida meses atrás.

Ahora se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de los Fubuki, puesto que habían decido salir a dar un paseo entre todos, ya que notaron que Shirou no había salido con ellos una sola vez, les costó convencer a sus padres, sobre todo a su madre pero lo lograron y ahora se encontraban hay, en un sábado en la noche.

-Señora, puede confiar en nosotros no lo perderemos de vista- aseguro Kazemaru con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Está bien, tan solo cuídenlo mucho, por favor- pidió antes de tomar el brazo de Shirou- Goenji, tu eres el más responsable, así que lo dejo a tu cuidado- dijo antes de soltar el brazo de su hijo al dejarlo frente al peli-crema.

-Si señora- dijo tomando el brazo del peli-plata con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien entonces vamos- decía Endo al empezar a caminar hacia la calle, con todos siguiéndolo de cerca.

-Yo soy responsable- reprochaba Midorikawa, por las palabras de la madre de sus amigos- ¿Verdad que soy responsable Hiroto-kun?- pregunto mirando al peli-rojo con una carita de perrito.

-Claro que lo eres- respondió despeinando al peli-verde.

Todos se encontraban hablando en el transcurso del camino, excepto Atsuya quien se quedaba viendo de mala manera al peli-crema, sin escuchar una sola palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo Afuro, hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, cortesía del rubio.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto enojado el peli-rosa.

-Deberías dejar que el este con Goenji- comento ignorando la pregunta del más bajo.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono confundido.

-Acaso, ¿No ves que tu hermano es feliz con él?- interrogo volteando a ver a Shirou y a Shuuya los cuales se encontraban atrás de ellos platicando divertidamente- Goenji no es una mala persona y ten por seguro que él no hará nada que pueda lastimar a Shirou- menciono fijando su vista en el peli-rosa.

-Hablas como si fueran novios- comento Atsuya desviando la mirada.

-Todo puede pasar- dijo guiñándole un ojo, para después posar uno de sus brazos en los hombros del peli-rosa- Además tú tienes que prestarme atención a mi- decía al momento de sostener el mentón del más bajo y hacer que volteara a verlo.

-Estás loco- dijo Atsuya con un pequeño sonrojo.

Mientras estos tenían su plática, atrás de ellos se encontraban Shirou y Shuuya, con este ultimo hablando de su hermanita.

-Tu hermana debe ser una niña muy linda- menciono al escuchar los relatos del peli-crema.

-Lo es, cuando vayas a mi casa te la presentare- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo vaya a tu casa?- pregunto algo confundido.

-Sí, o ¿No quieres ir?- cuestiono volteando a ver al peli-plata

-Claro que sí, me encantaría- contesto sonriendo.

-Muy bien- asintió viendo hacia enfrente, para luego desviar su mirada hacia el peli-plata- Shirou, te parece si, ¿Damos un paseo por el parque?-.

-Claro- respondió sintiendo como el peli-crema se paraba.

-¡Chicos!- exclamo llamando la atención de los demás- Shirou y yo iremos al parque, ¿Les parece si los alcanzamos después en el restaurante?- pregunto viendo las caras de todos, notando como Atsuya estaba a punto de hablar pero una mano se coloco en su boca impidiendo que alguna palabra saliera.

-Claro que si, nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer, así que diviértanse- respondió Afuro jalando al peli-rosa con él, sin quitar su mano de la boca de este.

-Me sorprende que Atsuya no haiga dicho nada- menciono Shirou al ya no escuchar nada.

-S-Si- dijo el peli-crema con una sonrisa nerviosa- Ven, vamos- decía empezando a caminar con dirección al parque.

Al estar ahí, solo caminaron y hablaron de unas cuantas cosas, compraron unos dulces por cortesía de Goenji.

-Supongo que ya deberíamos ir al restaurante- comento el peli-crema viendo la hora que era- Te parece bien Shi…- su frase fue cortada al ver como el peli-plata empezaba a caer, rápidamente lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo pego a su pecho- Shirou, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto algo alterado moviendo un poco al peli-plata.

-S-Si, lo siento- dijo en un susurro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te disculpes- menciono el peli-crema cargando al peli-plata, para luego colocarlo en una banca que estaba cerca- ¿Cómo te sientes?, si quieres podemos regresar a tu casa- decía al tomar asiento.

-No, no es nada solo me sentí un poco mareado, descuida- respondió con una sonrisa, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento- Ahora que recuerdo, yo nunca respondí tu pregunta- menciono ganando una mirada confundida de parte del peli-crema.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto viendo a su acompañante.

-Cuando tú me preguntaste, ¿Qué me había pasado para no querer seguir viviendo? Tú respondiste mi pregunta, pero yo no respondí tu pregunta- contesto volteando la cabeza a donde se encontraba Goenji.

-No tienes porque responder, yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a decirme algo que no quieres- comento con una sonrisa, viendo como el peli-plata negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo he estado pensando y quiero que tú lo sepas-.

-Está bien, te escucho-.

-Veras yo no naci ciego…-

-¿No naciste así?- pregunto mirándolo confundido.

-No, cuando nací podía ver perfectamente bien, pero eso fue hasta los cinco años- respondió con una sonrisa- Cuando cumplí cinco, mi vista empezó a fallar, y aunque les dije a mis padres ellos no me creyeron-.

-¿Enserio?- cuestiono algo incrédulo.

-No, pero bueno un niño de cinco años agitando sus brazos y diciendo una y otra vez, "No veo, no veo", cualquier adulto lo tomaría como un juego- contesto con una pequeña risita.

-¿Entonces como se dieron cuenta?- interrogo con interés.

-Bueno, Atsuya y yo estábamos jugando cerca de las escaleras, y al intentar bajarlas corriendo, bueno no vi el escalón y ya te has de imaginar lo que paso- dijo cerrando los ojos- Mis padres escucharon el ruido y fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba, rápidamente me llevaron al hospital, cuando el doctor me reviso mis padres le contaron lo que paso, y luego les dijo a mis padres, "¿Como pudieron dejar que un niño ciego jugara al lado de unas escaleras? Eso es muy peligroso", obviamente mis padres no se esperaban eso y no supieron que responder, le hicieron muchas preguntas al doctor y el solo mando a que me hicieran exámenes, para descubrir la causa de mi ceguera- narraba, siendo escuchado atentamente por el peli-crema.

-¿Y cuál es?- cuestiono curioso.

-Cuando fueron por mis resultados, el doctor dijo que tenía un pequeño tumor en la cornea, eso alarmo a mis padres ya que enseguida pensaron en lo peor…-

-Cáncer-.

-Sí, pero el doctor les dijo que se tranquilizaran, que el cáncer no era muy probable debido a la localización del tumor, pero que al ser tan pequeño no podrían operarme ya que sería muy arriesgado y decidió que sería bueno esperar unos años, que todo estaría bien- decía abriendo los ojos- Fue hasta los siete años que decidieron operarme, la operación fue perfecta no hubo nada que saliera mal…-

-¿Entonces porque sigues sin poder ver?-.

-Mi cornea, estaba muy dañada así que necesito un trasplanté-.

-Entiendo-.

-Pero esa no fue la peor noticia…-

Fin capi 7 :D

espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien aceptada^^

gracias por leer~


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui mi reportandose desde su cama con gripa xDDDDDD aunque sea asi seguire subiendo el fic xD quiero darte las gracias osita^^ por comprender mi decision y comentar^^ como es mi cumpleaños :D vengo celebrando con nuevo capi :D espero que les guste^^

Capitulo 8.

-Pero esa no fue la peor noticia- menciono el peli-plata ganando la atención de Shuuya.

-¿Cuál fue?- pregunto algo desconcertado.

-A los pocos días de la operación, el doctor les dijo a mis padres que yo tenía esa enfermedad-.

-¿Qué enfermedad?-.

-Cáncer- respondió, ante la sorprendida mirada del peli-crema- Como era pequeño no entendía muy bien cuál era el problema, pero cuando oí a mi madre llorar supe que no era bueno, lo primero que hice fue decirle a mi mamá que todo estaría bien, pero solo oí como lloraba mas- menciono mordiéndose el labio inferior- El doctor dijo que lo más recomendable era empezar la quimioterapia y así fue, las primeras fueron sin duda las más dolorosas, pero siempre trataba de sonreír para que mis padres y Atsuya vieran que me encontraba bien aunque me estuviera muriendo del dolor, pasaba casi todos los días en cama, no podía comer muchas cosas y todo mi cabello empezaba a caerse, me he de haber visto chistoso en ese entonces- rio un poco ante eso, pero solo hizo que el peli-crema lo viera con ojos tristes.

-Shirou…-.

-Mi mama me compro un gorro y siempre lo traía puesto, para que nadie me viera la cabeza, aunque al ser un pueblo pequeño ya todos se habían enterado, solo salía para las citas al doctor y cuando estaba fuera, lo único que escuchaba eran unas risas de los niños de mi edad y "Pobrecito", "Están pequeño", "Ojala este bien" por parte de las personas mayores, sabía que esas personas me miraban con lastima y no me gustaba eso, con el tiempo mi cuerpo empezó a ser muy débil, ya casi no podía pararme de la cama sin ayuda, era una molestia para todos-.

-Se que ellos no pensaron en ti como una molestia-.

-Lo que menos me gustaba era que Atsuya era ignorado por mis padres al estar ocupados conmigo-.

-Tú estabas enfermo, necesitabas toda la atención posible-.

-Ellos también me dijeron eso, incluso Atsuya, pero sé que él estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, al estar enfermo hicieron a Atsuya a un lado, se les olvidaba ir por él a la escuela, no iban a sus partidos de futbol, cuando ganaba algo solo le decían que estaba bien, ni siquiera se daban cuenta cuando él se enfermaba- menciono negando con la cabeza- Y todo empeoro cuando me internaron en el hospital-.

-¿Por qué te internaron?-.

-Mi cuerpo ya no respondía bien a las quimioterapias y el doctor dijo que sería mejor quedarme en el hospital para una mejor observación, pero yo ya no quería vivir, me sentía tan débil, tan inútil…-

-Shirou tu no…-.

-Incluso llegue a pensar que todos estarían mejor si yo muriera, así Atsuya no sería ignorado, mis padres ya no sufrirían al verme botado en una cama, todas esas cosas que quisieron pero que no pudieron comprar debido a los gastos del hospital, serian suyas ya no tendrían que preocuparse por mi y todo eso solo pasaría si yo moría, a los siete años lo único que quería era irme de este mundo-.

-Estabas equivocado…-

-Así es, de hecho fue gracias a Atsuya que me di cuenta de eso…-

Flash back.

Pov. Shirou

Me encontraba acostado en mi cama esperando a que llegaran a visitarme como todos los días, cuando escuche como la puerta se habría haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios.

-Hola ni-chan- me saludo la voz de mi hermanito.

-Hola Atsuya, ¿Dónde está mamá?- pregunte sonriendo.

-Mamá y papá están hablando con l doctor, dicen que solo faltan tres para acabar- respondió animado al subirse a mi cama.

-Que bien- susurre sin muchos ánimos- Atsuya, ¿Me responderías algo?- cuestione tomando su mano.

-Claro ni-chan-.

-Tú, ¿Serias feliz, si yo decido irme?-.

-¿Irte a donde?-.

-Aun lugar lejos de aquí-.

-Depende de cuando volverías- menciono haciéndome reír un poco.

-Yo no volvería nunca-.

-¿Qué?, yo nunca podría ser feliz si tú no estás conmigo-.

-Pero, así mamá y papá te harían más caso-.

-Eso no me importa, yo solo quiero que te recuperes para que vuelvas a casa-.

-Ya no estoy seguro de querer volver-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-.

-Ya no puedo Atsuya- dije sintiendo como una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla- Ya no quiero seguir con esto, no me voy a recuperar nunca así que no tiene caso seguir intentando, además las cosas serian mejor si…-

-¡No es cierto! Las cosas no serian nada buenas si tú decides rendirte-.

-Pero…-.

-Pero nada, tú me prometiste que te recuperarías, que pronto volveríamos a jugar juntos y no puedes romper tu promesa-.

-Atsuya…-.

-Además no puedes decir que las cosas serian mejor sin ti, mamá y papá hacen todo esto porque quieren que te recuperes, ellos confían en ti y yo también- dijo colocando una mano en mi mejilla- Tienes que ser fuerte ni-chan, todos queremos verte sano aunque no puedas ver, nosotros te apoyaremos siempre- decía secando las lagrimas que habían salido de mis ojos- Sin importar nada, siempre estaré para ti-.

-Gracias Atsuya- susurre con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora prométeme que no te rendirás- me ordeno haciéndome reír un poco.

-Te lo prometo…-

Fin Pov. Shirou.

Fin flash back.

-Cuando me dijo eso, me di cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta con ellos, es por eso que te dije eso- menciono el peli-plata.

-Entiendo- fue lo único que pudo decir al no encontrar una sola palabra que fuera buena para la historia del peli-plata.

-¿Sabes? Esa fue la primera y única vez que llore- comento- Desde que me dijo eso no volví a llorar, sin importar cuán difíciles fueran las cosas yo solo sonreía- dijo con una pequeña risita, sintiendo de inmediato como unos brazos lo rodeaban y hacían que recargara su cabeza sobre, lo que él pensó era el pecho del peli-crema.

-Puedes llorar si quieres, yo no diré nada- susurro acariciando los cabellos plateados de su acompañante- Se que trataste de no derramar lagrimas en todo este tiempo, pero al parecer no te diste cuenta que las lagrimas brotaban de tus ojos- menciono apretando el control que tenia sobre el peli-plata- Tan solo desahógate-.

-Y-Yo…- decía entrecortadamente, al momento que más lágrimas empezaban a hacer su camino sobre sus mejillas- P-Perdón no debería…-

-Tranquilo, no digas nada…- susurro así callando al peli-plata, quien solo dedico a sollozar en su pecho, mientras el solo podía estar ahí con el...

Fin capi 8 :D

espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien aceptada^^

gracias por leer~


	9. Chapter 9

Ola~ aqui traigo el noveno capitulo! :D muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben cuanto me animan y gracias por sus felicitaciones n.n, pero... creo que ahora si me tardare en subir los capitulos ;w; mi mama me castigo y bueno ;w; pero tranquilas ya falta poco para acabar si es posible el domingo ya subo el ultimo cap :D asi que no las distraigo mas...

Capitulo 9.

Los chicos ya se habían graduado de la secundaria, pero dejaron huella en el instituto Raimon al ganar el torneo futbol frontera y futbol torneo internacional, pasaron sus vacaciones separados, pero se volvieron a reunir en la preparatoria sin dejar de ser amigos y unos ya eran más que amigos…

Endo se le había declarado a Kazemaru en el último día de secundaria y este acepto, solo que nadie le vio lo sorprendente puesto que era más que obvio lo que sentían.

Midorikawa sorprendentemente fue quien se le declaro a Hiroto, con nada más y nada menos que un helado, fue saliendo de clases, fueron a una heladería, pero cuando le dieron el helado a Hiroto este vio que en la bola de helado, con chocolate derretido estaban escritas las palabras: "¿_Quisieras salir conmigo?" _ Y como dicen lo demás es historia.

Los únicos que quedaban solteros en el grupito, eran Goenji, Atsuya y Afuro, este último ya estaba planeando como hacerle entender al cabeza hueca del peli-rosa lo que sentía por él, solo que no se esperaba lo que Atsuya estaba pasando...

Ya era lunes y todos estaban en su salón, pero no paso desapercibido por nadie que cierto peli-rosa no se encontraba ese día en el salón, lo cual sorprendió a todos incluso al profesor quien había salido unos minutos debido a una llamada incluso antes de pasar lista, puesto que Atsuya nunca había faltado.

-Muy bien chicos comenzaremos la clase- decía al entrar el maestro de literatura.

-¿No va a pasar lista?- pregunto una chica castaña.

-Claro, veamos- respondió al empezar a buscar su lista entre el papeleo que había en el escritorio- Aquí esta, muy bien Atsu...- rápidamente dejo de hablar y escribió algo en su nombre.

-Usted sabe porqué no vino ¿Cierto?- pregunto Afuro con una sonrisa- Después de todo sus padres debieron llamar para explicar porque no pudo venir- menciono sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Eso no le incumbe Terumi-kun- respondió el profesor desviando la mirada, puesto que el rubio era muy conocido por saber manipular a los maestros.

-Claro que si, Atsuya es mi amigo y al ser mi amigo necesito saber porque no vino-.

-Fue por asuntos personales, ¿Contento? Ahora continuemos la clase- dijo nerviosamente yendo a sentarse en su escritorio.

-Pero, ¿Qué asuntos personales?- pregunto clavando la mirada en el profesor- Estoy seguro que no solo yo quiero saber, ¿Verdad chicos?- cuestiono ganando un asentimiento de todos los integrantes del grupo- Vamos puede decirnos, nosotros no comentaremos nada- decía con una enorme sonrisa al ver como su profesor soltaba un suspiro.

-No debería decirles esto- dijo con un pequeño suspiro- Verán, Atsuya tiene un hermano gemelo- decía viendo como todos se le quedaban viendo sorprendidos, excepto sus amigos- Pero él no puede venir a la escuela ya que es ciego y bueno, su hermano enfermo el viernes en la noche, era una simple fiebre, pero al parecer el sábado empeoro a tal punto que tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital, está internado desde ayer y aun no saben que es lo que tiene, Atsuya y sus padres han estado con él y por eso no pudo venir- respondió ganando unas miradas preocupadas por parte de los que conocían al peli-plata- Bueno, ahora si empecemos la clase- dijo cambiando rápidamente el tema, el cual no fue interrumpido por nadie.

-Goenji...- susurro Kazemaru al ver al peli-crema quien todavía tenía una mirada sorprendida, pues era obvio él era el más apegado al peli-plata.

Las clases pasaron y sin decir palabra salieron con dirección al hospital tan pronto se acabaron las clases, tomaron un taxi para llegar más rápido, tan pronto llegaron le preguntaron a la recepcionista por su amigo, la cual les indico en que habitación se encontraba y rápidamente fueron a donde les indicaron, cuando estaban a punto de llegar notaron como Atsuya se encontraba sentado en el piso, justo enfrente de la habitación de su hermano.

-Atsuya, ¿Cómo está Shirou?- Goenji fue el primero en hablar al estar frente al peli-rosa, quien solo desvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

-El dice que está bien, pero el doctor le hizo exámenes ayer y no nos ha dicho que tiene- respondió sin si quiera ver a los demás.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- cuestiono Afuro notando que no había nadie más.

-Están hablando con Shirou- contesto con la mirada triste.

-Vamos Atsuya no te pongas así, tu hermano es fuerte, no creo que le pase nada- intentaba animar Endo al peli-rosa, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¿Atsuya?- se escucho una voz grave atrás de los chicos, quienes voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, el cual solo le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Goenji- Traigo los resultados de tu hermano, y necitas saberlos así que entra- indico abriendo la puerta del cuarto del peli-plata.

-Sí, chicos esperen aquí- respondió al parase, para después entrar al cuarto de su hermano, sin notar la mirada que Shuuya le dirigía a aquel hombre, quien simplemente entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-¿Ese no era?-.

-Si Endo, era mi padre- respondió, mirando por la ventana de la habitación la cual solo consistía en un cristal, pero solo podía revelar las siluetas de los que se encontraban a dentro.

Todos lo imitaron y pudieron ver como se encontraban quietos, hasta que la silueta de los padres de su amigo, se movían un poco un momento después la silueta más pequeña que era la de Atsuya se acercaba a la del padre de Goenji señalándolo, para que después todas las miradas se dirigieran atrás de los padres del peli-rosa, al parecer en donde se encontraba Shirou unos segundos después el padre de Shuuya asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo así del cuarto y yéndose por el pasillo, no sin antes mirar a su hijo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunto Kazemaru, después de unos minutos notando como ahora Atsuya estaba cerca de sus padres.

-No tengo idea- fue la corta respuesta de Midorikawa quien estaba igual de confundido que los otros.

-Chicos- llamo la atención la madre de los gemelos- Lo lamento, pero no creo que puedan ver hoy a Shirou, ¿Les molestaría venir mañana?- pregunto con una voz suave y entrecortada.

-Claro que no señora, vendremos mañana- contesto Kazemaru con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero yo quiero saber lo que...-.

-Vamos Midorikawa- interrumpió Hiroto a su novio, jalándolo hacia la salida.

Todos se fueron, sabiendo que algo no estaba bien, nunca habían escuchado ese tono de voz por parte de la madre de su amigo, pero ahora solo podían tratar de esperar hasta mañana para poder saber que era lo que pasaba, pero cierto peli-crema no estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta mañana.

Tan pronto llego a su casa, fue recibido por su hermana estuvo toda la tarde en la sala esperando impacientemente que su padre entrara por la puerta, no podía ir a interrumpirlo a su trabajo, sabía que eso no serviría para nada, así que lo mejor era esperar, la noche llego y con ella su hermanita se fue a dormir, pero él seguía sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Solo pasaron unos segundos y la puerta fue abierta por aquel hombre que estaba esperando, quien al encender la luz y verlo allí, solo lo ignoro y comenzó a subir a su habitación.

-Espera, tienes que responderme algo- dijo al ir atrás el.

-Yo no tengo por qué responderte nada jovencito- fue la respuesta de su padre.

-Tan solo dime, ¿Qué es lo que tiene Shirou?- le pregunto al estar ya en el segundo piso.

-No puedo, eso violaría las reglas de doctor a paciente- dijo yendo a su habitación.

-Pero es mi amigo- reprocho el peli-crema al ver como su padre estaba por abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

-Entonces, solo te diré que deberías alejarte de ese niño- menciono al cerrar la puerta tras de él, escuchando las quejas de su hijo al momento que se dirigió a su escritorio- No puedo permitir que Shuuya se acerque a alguien que no tiene futuro…-

Flash back.

El padre de Goenji entro a la habitación del peli-plata, seguido por Atsuya quien fue al lado de sus padres y su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- pregunto algo impaciente la madre de los gemelos.

-Señora, vera esto no es fácil de decir para mí…- corto un poco viendo las miradas desesperadas de los que se encontraban hay- El cáncer volvió- susurro al momento que la habitación quedaba en completo silencio.

-P-Pero no hay problema, puede tener quimioterapia y…-

-Lo siento señora, pero su hijo fue expuesto a eso de muy chico y dejo su cuerpo muy débil, si ahora vuelve a exponerse a la quimioterapia, solo lo estaremos matando más rápido... me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer para salvarlo esta vez- menciono cortando así la frase de la señora, que al escuchar eso solo pudo dejar salir unas lagrimas.

-¡Pero tiene que haber algo!- exclamo Atsuya después de unos minutos- Usted es doctor, tiene que saber de algo que pueda salvarlo- decía señalándolo acusadoramente.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no hay una sola terapia o medicina que pueda ayudarlo, ya se les había dicho antes que si el cáncer regresaba seria mucho peor- sentencio al padre de Goenji, escuchando como unos sollozos empezaban a provenir del peli-rosa.

-Entiendo- fueron las únicas palabras provenientes del peli-plata, lo cual hizo que todos se le quedaran viendo- Muchas gracias por avisarnos- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me retiro- fueron las últimas palabras dichas por el doctor, antes de salir de la habitación.

Fin flash back.

Fin capi 9 :D

Lo se muy corto u.u pero ya solo faltan 2 capis para acabar TwT ya saben cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien aceptada^^

Gracias por lee~


	10. Chapter 10

Ola~ aqui les traigo el penúltimo capitulo :D este esta un poco largo ^^u muchas gracias por sus comentarios =D que me animan mucho 3 ya no las distraigo...

Capitulo 10.

A la mañana siguiente...

-Ya verás que todo estará bien mi angelito- susurraba la madre de los gemelos, al ver dormir al peli-plata mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño, pero por más que intentaba sonreír para darle fuerzas a su hijo, se le asía imposible, lo cual era obvio al enterarse que sin importar lo que haga no podría salvar a su pequeño, sus ojos estaban húmedos debido a las lagrimas de impotencia que amenazaban por salir, hasta que finalmente empezaron a fluir rápidamente por sus ojos haciendo su camino por sus mejillas hasta caer en la cama en la que se encontraba su hijo, emitiendo unos pequeños sollozos que fueron callados al escuchar como tocaban la puerta de la habitación- Pase- menciono secando sus lagrimas rápidamente.

-Buenos días, señora Fubuki- saludo el padre de Goenji al entrar a la habitación.

-Buenos días doctor- le devolvió el saludo la mujer al levantarse de la silla en la que se encontraba para después dirigirse hacia donde estaba el doctor.

-Puede llamarme Katsuya si gusta- menciono con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien Katsuya-san, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto amablemente, haciendo que la sonrisa del mencionado desapareciera.

-Yo quería pedirle un favor- respondió dando una rápida mirada al peli-plata que estaba "durmiendo" tranquilamente en su cama, para después regresar su vista a la señora, quien asintió para indicarle que prosiguiera- Creo que usted ya sabe que Shuuya es mi hijo- menciono ganando un asentimiento por parte de la señora- Quiero que Shirou se aleje de el- dijo seriamente ganando una mirada sorprendida por parte de su acompañante.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante la inesperada petición.

-No puedo permitir que mi hijo este cerca de Shirou-.

-¿Pero porque?-.

-Porque si sigue estando cerca de él, solo se perjudicara así mismo y yo no puedo permitir eso-.

-¿Cómo que se perjudicara?-.

-Al estar cerca de él, no podrá concentrarse en sus estudios y así no podrá llegar a ser un doctor exitoso, no tiene caso que este cerca de alguien que no tiene futuro- respondió secamente.

-Mi hijo si tiene futuro, el no se dará por vencido y nosotros tampoco- negó con la cabeza ante esas palabras- ¿Sabe el daño que le podría ocasionar a mi hijo, el pedirle que se aleje de una persona querida para él?-.

-¿Y tiene alguna idea de lo que mi hijo sufrirá cuando su hijo muera?, tiene que entender que al estar enfermo tiene poco tiempo de vida, Shuuya ya perdió a su madre gracias a esa enfermedad, no soportara perder a alguien más por causa de eso, ¡Entienda que solo quiero protegerlo!- exclamo esto último haciendo que un silencio incomodo se instalara en la habitación, con la señora desviando la mirada mientras que el padre de Goenji solo la miraba, hasta que se oyó como la puerta fue abierta, provocando que ambos dirigieran su mirada hacia la entrada.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto Osamu al asomarse por la puerta, sintiendo de inmediato el ambiente tenso que se encontraba en la habitación.

-Claro que no, yo ya me retiraba- respondió Katsuya al ir asía la puerta- Por favor piense en mis palabras señora- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación dando paso al peli-negro.

-¿Qué pasa Osamu-san?- pregunto la madre de los gemelos al ver como el doctor había salido de la habitación.

-Bueno...- estaba algo nervioso ante lo ocurrido anteriormente, pero no quería tocar el tema- Vera, vengo a invitarla a usted y a su familia a mi boda con Hitomiko- respondió con una sonrisa al posar la invitación blanca frente a la señora.

-¿Te casaras con Hitomiko?- pregunto algo sorprendida al tener el papel en mano, ganando un asentimiento por parte de su acompañante- Muchas felicidades- menciono con una sonrisa sincera.

-La fiesta será la próxima semana y si desean llevar a un invitado mas, pueden hacerlo- dijo dirigiendo su mirada al peli-plata quien aun estaba sin abrir los ojos- ¿Cómo esta?- cuestiono, recibiendo una mirada triste de la señora.

-Podríamos hablar de eso afuera- comento dando una última mirada a su pequeño antes de salir de la habitación junto a Osamu.

Las horas pasaron y en el tiempo transcurrido la noticia de la boda fue dada a los demás miembros de la familia, Atsuya y sus padres fueron a su casa para poder cambiarse y darse un baño, dejando así a Shirou solo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes- se escucho la inconfundible voz del peli-crema quien entro a la habitación del mayor de los Fubuki, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Goenji-kun- saludo el peli-plata al sentir como una mano se posaba en su cabeza- ¿No es muy temprano?- interrogo volteando su cabeza asía donde oía la voz de Shuuya.

-Bueno, me tenias muy preocupado, tanto que no pude concentrarme en las clases, así que termine los trabajos lo más rápido que pude para venir a verte, aunque no sé si respondí bien todas las preguntas- rio algo nervioso, sin notar la tristeza que se había instalado en los vacios ojos de su acompañante, un silencio se instalo en la habitación, el cuál Goenji aprovecho para pararse y depositar en un florero las orquídeas que había traído para Shirou.

-Goenji-kun...-

-¿Si?-

-¿Tu qué quieres estudiar?- pregunto en un susurro acaparando toda la atención del peli-crema, el cual ya se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-Bueno, al principio estaba pensando en ser futbolista, pero en este tiempo me decidí por ser doctor, así podre ayudar a las personas que quiero- respondió con una sonrisa al comenzar a acariciar los cabellos del peli-plata.

-¿Quisieras ir a una boda?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Osamu-sensei se casara la próxima semana y me gustaría que tú fueras con nosotros- menciono con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me encantaría...- comento con una sonrisa- No me dirás que tienes, ¿Verdad?- pregunto con un tono burlón, ganando una risa por parte del peli-plata.

-No...-

Shirou salió del hospital al día siguiente y Atsuya volvió a la escuela, en la cual fue acosado con preguntas, pero estas no fueron respondidas, la semana paso y con ella la madre de Shirou no se atrevía a decirle a su hijo las palabras del padre de Goenji, ya era sábado y todos se encontraban en la iglesia, la madre de Shirou llevaba un hermoso vestido, mientras que los varones llevaban puesto un esmoquin, tan pronto acabo la misa se dirigieron a donde seria la fiesta, todos felicitaban a los novios, los cuales no paraban de sonreír ante la alegría que los invadía.

La fiesta avanzaba sin ningún inconveniente, algunos se encontraban bailando mientras que otros se entretenían con la variedad de la comida, hasta que llego la hora de que la novia aventara el ramo.

-¿Listas?- pregunto al estar de espaldas a todas las chicas que se habían puesto detrás de ella- ¡Hay va!- exclamo soltando el ramo, tan anhelado por las presentes, pero este fue volando, pasando por encima de todas hasta aterrizar en las piernas de un peli-plata, quien solo quedo confundido al sentir como algo se posaba en su regazo, para después escuchar varios aplausos, por parte de los presentes y una sonrisa por parte de Goenji y su familia.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, Shirou se aparto junto con Goenji de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa Shirou?- pregunto algo confundido el mayor.

-Yo quería darte algo- respondía con sus mejillas sonrojadas sacando una carta de su pantalón, la cual fue tomada por el peli-crema.

-¿Para qué es esto?- interrogo aun mas confundido.

-Yo... es que, he querido decirte algo pero no creo que pueda decírtelo de frente, por eso se me hizo más fácil que fuera en una carta- contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, ganado un sonrojo por parte del peli-crema- Alguien me ayudo, por si te preguntabas como la hice- menciono rápidamente.

-Muy bien, la leeré al llegar a mi casa- comento tomando la mano de Shirou, para después dirigirse con los padres del peli-plata que lo estaban esperando, el peli-crema se separo de ellos para irse a su casa, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y saco el sobre que le habían dado anteriormente.

_Goenji-kun_, decía este, su curiosidad era tan grande que no pudo aguantar más y abrió el sobre con sumo cuidado, así empezando a leer lo que decía...

_Para Goenji-kun:_

_Como ya te dije hay algunas cosas que no te puedo decir en persona_

_Y es por eso que te escribo esta carta..._

_Quiero darte las gracias, por estar siempre a mi lado,_

_Gracias por animarme siempre..._

_Ahora que has encontrado lo que quieres hacer,_

_Sé que te esforzaras para lograrlo,_

_Y eso me alegra mucho..._

_En el camino, obtendrás mucho conocimiento_

_Y tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a muchas personas..._

_A partir de ahora, continuaras viviendo_

_Y tu futuro se expandirá en infinitas proporciones_

_Pero... mi caso es distinto..._

_El tiempo que me queda, ¿Cómo debería vivirlo?_

_Eso es todo lo que se, y lamentablemente_

_No hay nada que podamos hacer con esta diferencia..._

_Todos los días, estoy luchando conmigo mismo,_

_Estoy preocupado y es doloroso el hecho de tener,_

_Que reprimir estos sentimientos..._

_Ya que la verdad es que..._

_Me es doloroso el estar contigo..._

_Queriendo hacer esto, queriendo hacer lo otro..._

_Pensando que si no tuviera esta enfermedad, podría hacerlo todo..._

_Cuando estoy contigo, voy en busca de un sueño..._

_Que jamás se hará realidad..._

_Por supuesto que no es culpa tuya, pero..._

_Aun así te envidio y he llegado a sentir pena por mi mismo..._

_No importa lo que haga, ya que como soy ahora..._

_No puedo darte lo que otra persona sana podría..._

_Y si esto sigue así no tendré el valor de seguir viviendo..._

_Gracias por hacer tanto por mí,_

_Y lamento no poder darte nada a cambio, así que perdóname pero..._

_Ya no puedo verte nunca mas..._

En ese momento los ojos del peli-crema se encontraban llenos de lagrimas, arrugo la carta con sus manos y se levanto de su cama rápidamente agarrando una chamarra de color naranja que tenía cerca, tan pronto se la coloco salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- pregunto la voz de su padre, quien salía de la cocina.

-El cáncer regreso, ¿Cierto?- pregunto sin tomarle importancia a las palabras de su padre.

-¿Qué?-.

-El cáncer de Shirou regreso, ¿Verdad?- cuestiono con un tono más alto, sin voltear a ver a su padre.

-¿Ya te lo dijo?- fue la respuesta de Katsuya, la cual no fue respondida, puesta que tan pronto esas palabras salieron de su boca, Goenji abrió la puerta y la cerro rápidamente al ya estar fuera, su padre corrió hacia donde anteriormente se encontraba su hijo, abriendo la puerta- ¡Shuuya!- exclamo al ver fuera, solo alcanzando a ver como su hijo corría en la lluvia.

El peli-crema solo lo ignoro y continuo corriendo con rumbo a la casa del peli-plata...

"_Me es doloroso el estar contigo..."_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, pero solo hicieron que sus ganas de estar cerca del peli-plata aumentaran mas.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y después de varios minutos sin parar, al fin llego a su destino, empezando a tocar con desesperación la puerta de la elegante casa.

-¡Shirou, necesito hablar contigo!- exclamo sin dejar de tocar la puerta, pero esta no era atendida por nadie.

-Ellos no se encuentran jovencito- se oyó la voz de una viejita, haciendo que el peli-crema volteara la vista hacia el lugar proveniente de la voz.

-¿Sabe en donde se encuentran?- pregunto respirando con dificultad, debido a los kilómetros corridos.

-Al parecer uno de los niños se sentía mal y fueron al hospital- respondió amablemente la señora, recibiendo una reverencia por parte de Goenji.

-Muchas gracias- menciono, para después salir corriendo nuevamente, pero esta vez con destino al hospital, estaba cansado y esta lluvia no ayudaba en nada, pero no podía detenerse tenía que hablar con él.

Cuando llego al hospital, lo primero que hizo fue ir con la recepcionista para preguntar la ubicación de su amigo, tan pronto su pregunta fue contestada dio un simple "Gracias" y se dirigió a la habitación encontrando a los padres del peli-plata y Atsuya en el pasillo.

-Goenji...-

-¿Me dejaría hablar con su hijo?- pregunto interrumpiendo así a la mamá de Shirou- Por favor- dijo intentando normalizar su respiración.

-Adelante- le respondió con una sonrisa, viendo como este entraba a la habitación en donde se encontraba su hijo.

-¿Mamá?- se escucho la voz de Shirou.

-No-.

-Goenji-kun... ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundido.

-Leí tu carta-.

-...-

-Shirou yo...-.

-Si la leíste, ¿Por qué haces esto?-.

-Tan solo quería decirte algo-.

-Adelante-.

-Yo... no sé que pasara en el futuro, vaya ni siquiera sé que es lo que hare mañana, solo sé que no quiero apartarme de ti, se que sonara egoísta de mi parte, pero necesito verte, tu eres la razón por la que decidí estudiar medicina, por la que soporto a mi padre... quizás no puedas ver y no importa si tienes esa enfermedad, porque yo siempre quiero estar para ti, puedo ser tus ojos, tus piernas e incluso tu almohada si quieres y ¿Sabes por qué?-.

-...-.

-Yo me enamore de ti...-.

-...-.

-...-.

-Gracias...-.

Fin capi 10 :D

espero que les haiga gustado^^ ya saben cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien aceptada :D

gracias por leer~


	11. Final

Hola^^ aqui traigo el ultimo capitulo! :D muchas gracias por todos aquellos que se molestaron en comentar y tambien gracias a los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos^^ sin mas demoras les traigo el ultimo capi de este fic...

Capitulo 11.

Pov. Shirou.

Sé que después de todo este dolor, lograre sonreír, siempre he escuchado que para alcanzar la felicidad primero se tiene que sufrir.

¿Esta enfermedad, porque me eligió a mi? Esa es una de las muchas preguntas que han rondado por mi mente y que aun no hay nadie que me pueda responder.

Aunque a veces quisiera regresar en el tiempo, a aquellos días en los que no tenía esta enfermedad, en los que podía ver con una sonrisa verdadera a mi hermano y a mis padres, tengo que aceptarme ahora tal como soy...

Una persona muy afortunada, tal vez esta enfermedad este acabando conmigo, pero fue gracias a ella que pude conocer a unas increíbles personas, tal vez nunca las pude ver, pero aun así se perfectamente que ellos están y estarán conmigo hasta el día que mi corazón deje de latir.

No falta mucho para eso y lo sé, después de todo ya se cumplió el año de que se me detecto nuevamente esta enfermedad.

Aunque me gustaría saber que pasara en los próximos días, para perder así el miedo de irme sin despedirme, supongo que solo me queda ser fuerte y continuar...

Fin Pov. Shirou.

Ha pasado ya un año después de estos dolorosos acontecimientos, ya los chicos están próximos a su ultimo año en la preparatoria, ya muchos saben a qué universidad irán, que carrera estudiaran, como es que quieren que sea su futuro, pocos son los indecisos que no saben que quieren hacer con su vida, sin pensar si quiera que esta puede acabar el cualquier momento...

Los exámenes finales se aproximan y todos se la pasan con su cabeza metida en los libros, especialmente cierto peli-crema, quien no deja que nada ni nadie lo distraiga de su meta, aunque esto le haga valido perderse unos cuantos días de no ver al peli-plata, quien se encontraba internado en el hospital debido a él deterioro de su salud, la cual se desborona cada día más, Shuuya Goenji sabía que debía esforzarse por él, Shirou Fubuki, aquel chico que sin importar la situación siempre le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

Ya todos se habían enterado de la situación del mayor de los gemelos y aunque todos querían hacer algo por el sabían que, aunque la impotencia se los estuviera comiendo por dentro, lo único que podían hacer era estar ahí para él, claro que los últimos exámenes impedían en algunos momentos el ir a visitarlo, pero gracias a la brillante idea de Goenji, todos juntaron un poco de dinero y para sorpresa de todos los integrantes de la familia Fubuki, le regalaron un bonito celular azul al peli-plata, aunque al principio les pareció una idea tonta puesto que Shirou era ciego y no podía ver las teclas, con una sencilla lección de menos de cinco minutos le enseñaron a contestar las llamadas y a hacerlas con la marcación rápida, explicando que numero le correspondía a cada uno, así estuvieran haciendo tarea o no siempre podrían estar en contacto con Shirou.

Los días pasaban y con ellos las semanas, los meses y las estaciones, pronto empezaría el verano y todos estaban contentos al haber terminado esos fastidiosos exámenes, ya serian las últimas semanas de clases y se irían a gozar de dos meses de vacaciones, al recibir las calificaciones, Goenji salió rápidamente de la escuela pasando a comprar unas flores, para después dirigirse al hospital, ahora que ya no tenía distracciones, podría ir y pasar cuantas horas quisiera con el peli-plata, tal vez su respuesta ante su confesión solo había sido un sutil _"Gracias"_ pero al menos no había sido un rotundo no, así que todavía había esperanzas, al llegar se vio obligado a sentarse en la sala de espera, puesto que Shirou estaba en un tratamiento.

Con el ceño fruncido y moviendo el pie con visible desesperación, veía para todos lados esperando poder hablar con el peli-plata, las horas pasaban y aun no había nada, hasta que vio como su padre se acercaba a él, le pareció algo extraño y volteo a ver si no había un colega de su padre detrás de él y al no encontrar a nadie fijo su mirada en su querido padre.

-Veo que no te das por vencido- menciono Katsuya al sentarse al lado de su hijo.

-En algo me tenía que parecer a ti- comento en un susurro, sabía perfectamente que esa obstinación la había heredado de su padre, el cual soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar dicho comentario.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para después cambiarla por una expresión seria- Shuuya tu debes saber que a tu amigo ya no...-.

-Lo sé- corto rápidamente a su padre- Pero aun así planeo estar con él, no importa cuán doloroso sea cuando se valla, quiero poder estar cerca de él cada minuto que pueda- ante esas palabras su padre sonrió y poso su mano en su cabeza.

-Entonces yo estaré ahí cuando eso suceda- menciono con una sonrisa revolviendo un poco el cabello de Shuuya.

-Goenji-kun ya puede pasar a ver a Shirou- le informo una de las enfermeras con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dijo parándose de su lugar- Y muchas gracias papá- menciono con una pequeña reverencia para después ir asía la habitación del peli-plata.

Según le informaron, los padres de Shirou habían salido a comer, así que estaría solo con él, con suavidad abrió la puerta viendo al peli-plateado acostado en su cama, se veía notoriamente mucho más delgado, pero aun así esa hermosa sonrisa seguía estando presente en sus rosados labios.

-Hola- susurro al acercarse.

-Hola Goenji-kun- dijo abriendo sus ojos con lentitud.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto al sentarse frente a la cama.

-Bien, pero dime ¿Cómo te fue en tus exámenes?-.

-Tendrás que recompensarme por mi esfuerzo- menciono con una sonrisa- Solo tengo dieces y un nueve en literatura- respondió con orgullo.

-¿Y porque tendría que compensarte?-.

-Porque fue por ti que me esforcé tanto-.

-Si logras cambiar ese nueve por un diez, tal vez te de algo- comento con una pequeña risa.

-Eres muy malo, ¿Sabes?- dijo con una sonrisa, tomando una de las manos del peli-plata el cuál se sonrojo un poco ante el contacto, ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, con Goenji acariciando el dorso de la pálida mano de su acompañante con su pulgar.

-Goenji-kun...-.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Me prometerías algo?-.

-Uh, claro-.

-Prométeme que, continuaras viviendo, sin importar cuantos obstáculos te ponga la vida, tú... nunca te rendirás- esas palabras hicieron que los ojos del peli-crema se humedecieran un poco, ahora entendía que Shirou sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Te lo prometo- susurro llevando la mano del peli-plata hasta sus labios, para posar un suave beso en ella.

-Goenji-kun...-.

-¿Si?-.

-Yo, nunca te dije lo que sentía...-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Cuando tu, me dijiste que te habías enamorado de mi...-.

-No era obligatorio responder-.

-¿Entonces no quieres saber?-.

-¡Claro que sí!, digo, bueno si tu quieres decirme no hay ningún problema- menciono el peli-crema con un pequeño sonrojo, para luego sentir como la mano del peli-plata se posaba en su mejilla, incitándolo a acercarse más, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de los labios del peli-plata.

-Yo también me enamore de ti- susurro juntando sus labios con los del otro, era un suave y delicado contacto, pero aun así ese pequeño beso les transmitió una gran calidez, solo duro unos cuantos segundos antes de que separaran con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- murmuro Goenji al posar un suave beso en la frente de su acompañante.

-Ese fue mi primer beso- comento el más pequeño con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír al otro.

Ya no había nada que decirse, ya todo lo habían dicho con el simple roce de sus labios, ya era de noche y sabían que pronto Goenji tendría que irse.

-No sueltes mi mano- susurro el peli-plata- Solo así se que sigo vivo- agrego rápidamente, le daba miedo el cerrar los ojos, el no sentir la calidez de la mano del otro en la suya.

-No lo hare- murmuro el otro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias...-.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron y ambos cayeron presas del sueño, aun con sus manos entrelazadas, todo estaba en completo silencio, como si nadie quisiera despertarlos, pero ese cómodo silencio fue roto, por la maquina que checaba los latidos del peli-plata, levantando inmediatamente al peli-crema quien solo vio como los doctores empezaban a llegar, separándolo así de la blanca mano que había prometido no soltar, estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo sacaron de la habitación, viendo a los padres y al hermano del peli-plata en el pasillo.

_No, no podía ser, Shirou el no..._

Pero su negación fue rota al ver como un doctor salía de la habitación y negaba con la cabeza, dando respuesta a la pregunta no hecha por ninguno...

-¡SHIROU!-.

_5 años después..._

Pov. Atsuya.

No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado cinco años desde que deje de verte, hermano...

Me pregunto si, ¿Me estarás viendo desde allá?, ¿Estarás comiendo bien?, ¿Sonríes todos los días como lo asías aquí?

No sabes cuánto quisiera poder verte otra vez, que me dijeras que estas orgulloso de mi, que me dedicaras nuevamente una sonrisa de esperanza.

Quiero que sepas que estoy estudiando muy duro y que Afuro está conmigo, el fue un gran apoyo para mí cuando te fuiste y si te lo preguntas, si somos novios.

Mamá y papá regresaron a Hokkaido cuando empecé la universidad, pero vienen cada año a verte.

Endo y Kazemaru están comprometidos, Endo dice que se convertirá en el entrenador de la secundaria Raimon y Kazemaru estudia para convertirse en maestro de esa misma secundaria.

Hiroto y Midorikawa se fueron a Osaka a estudiar, llaman de vez en cuando, Hiroto estudia para ser médico forense y Midorikawa va a ser su enfermero.

De Goenji no he sabido nada, solo sé que al terminar la preparatoria se fue a Alemania para estudiar medicina, tal y como te lo prometió, estoy seguro que se está esforzando.

A todos nos dolió en demasía tu partida, pero tal y como tú querías seguimos adelante, pero nunca sin olvidar tu cálida sonrisa, esa que a todos ayudo en más de una ocasión, no cabe duda que siempre estarás en nuestros corazones hermanito.

Así que gracias, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros sin si quiera saber que nos estabas motivando a seguir adelante, valorando la vida y la salud que tuvimos la suerte de tener.

En estos momentos me encuentro frente a tu tumba, con Afuro a mi lado con un brazo en mi hombro, dándome su apoyo incondicional como siempre.

Hay muchas flores sobre tu tumba lo cual indica que te vinieron a visitar, me alegra mucho que se den un tiempo para venir a verte, me agache posando un ramo de rosas junto a las otras flores, acariciando suavemente esa fría lapida.

-¿Ya viste quien viene hay?- pregunto Afuro, yo solo voltee hacia donde me indico, notando un cabello en punta color crema, con una sonrisa me levante de ahí, definitivamente nadie lograra olvidarse de ti.

Fin Pov. Atsuya.

__El cáncer es una enfermedad terminal, cruel y sigilosa, más de cuatro mil personas mueren al año por esta enfermedad y aunque hay tratamiento para ella, no hay una sola cura que sea completamente eficiente contra ella, muchos logran salvarse la primera vez, pero cuando se es detectada por segunda vez, se sabe inmediatamente que ya no hay esperanzas de vida para esa persona...__

__FIN.__

__Si lo se el final parece de un documental de salud, pero era solo para que supieran xD,en si hay muchos tipos de cáncer, muchas personas piensan que se puede transmitir con estar serca de una persona que lo padese, PERO NO ES ASI, ¿Porque se de esto?, no no lo busque en internet (solo busque lo de cuantas personas morian al año) solo digamos que ya vivi una experiencia en donde el cáncer estaba presente...__

Muchas gracias por leer~


End file.
